


Calming Down

by Yoshishisha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Blaise Zabini, Asexual Male Character, Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Theodore Nott, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Glove Kink, M/M, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: Sometimes, Theo can let his stress get the better of him. Thankfully, Blaise knows exactly how to bring him down.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this fic was literally "Ace Blaise" because I have absolutely no imagination as far as naming things go. I also spent way too much time working on a backstory and additional scenarios, so you might see more of this verse at some point in the future! The prompt for this was "Blaise is asexual, but he knows what his partner needs and he's happy to provide" so I hope I did it justice!

Blaise liked to top. There wasn't much of another possibility for him as far as sex was concerned to be honest. For the longest time, he'd even thought he wasn't interested in sex as anything other than a concept. Oh, he loved hearing about sex, which was good for him because Theo tended to overshare on that subject. Blaise had made the mistake of being the only one to appear interested once, and had accidentally become the other boy's confidante as far as sexual matters were concerned. And Theo must have told others about Blaise's lack of judgement considering such matters, because suddenly anyone and everyone was coming to him with relationship problems, which was ironic considering his own lack of experience with them.

Blaise was fascinated with sex, but mostly because of everyone’s fascination with it, as sex became something of an abstract concept as soon as he pictured himself having it. He listened to Theo’s stories about the people he dated, his one-night-stands, very few of which Blaise actually met. Sometimes, he wondered if Theo was an exhibitionist, with the way the other man’s breathing deepened as he recounted the way he ate a guy out, the time he'd sold himself to a glory hole and got tied to the owner’s bed after, the time he'd made sweet love to his girlfriend before she left abroad and broke his heart. Sometimes he wondered if something was wrong with his friend, with the way he seemed to love sex and hate himself for it at the same time.

He knew it wasn't just something about his lack of desire for sex that kept him from understanding. Draco bragged about his sex life too, but not in the same way. He was proud of what he called his exploits, obviously embellished some of them (whether for his own benefit or his audience’s), and felt nothing but satisfaction out of it. There wasn't any of that shame Theo seemed to feel, none of that disregard for his own health and safety, none of that use of something he should and did enjoy as a form of self-harm… 

Blaise was worried for his friend, and didn't know what to do about it. They'd already been through thick and thin together, and Blaise knew Theo was the most important person in his life. He just wished… He wasn't quite sure actually. Blaise just wished he knew what he could do for Theo; he wished he could take care of him, the way he deserved to be taken care of.

* * *

The first time it happened had been half an accident. Theo had been recounting the events that had happened a few hours prior, more specifically the last time he’d seen his girlfriend before she broke it off with him.

Blaise had been immediately curious about the fresh marks he could see when Theo disrobed, some of them around his throat and others like bindings that could be seen on his bare arms and a sliver of skin when the hem of his undershirt rode up. “Bedroom?” he asked, although he knew the response the moment Theo had thrown his robe and shirt to the ground.

“Couch,” Theo replied, heading there before Blaise could even scold him for leaving his clothes on the floor. He rolled his eyes and left them there as he headed over to the couch as well, knowing Theo would appreciate his presence there. Perhaps his best friend would learn to pick up after himself if Blaise forced him to get up after he was exhausted. And judging by the expression on Theo’s face, he thought as he looked at the deliberately stony expression, there might be a good cry coming up.

“It’s just- I thought I was doing so well, you know?” Theo asked as soon as Blaise had sat down, burrowing his face into his stomach as he spread himself over his lap. The words were muffled ever so slightly, but it was the position that best allowed Blaise to run a hand through his distraught friend’s hair, and let Theo curl up against him as well.

“I tried so hard you know. I think it was because of the sex that she left me.” The rhythm of Blaise’s hand didn’t slow, but he shifted it towards Theo’s neck instead and felt his friend relax under him, letting the rest of his body lay down on his stomach on the rest of the sofa. He still seemed like he was about to cry though, so Blaise prompted him a little.

“Tell me about it.” He’d meant for it to come out calm and comforting, and it did, but the clench of his hand made it sound like an order instead.

And Theo did. He told Blaise all about it in as much detail as he could seem to recall. “We made out after the date. We were lying on our sides on the bed, her mouth on mine, her hand under my shirt.” Theo seemed to relive the scene as he talked about it, bringing a hand to his mouth absently, before letting it fall down and bringing his head back to rest on Blaise’s thigh. “And then we had our hands on each other. She pressed her hand over my pants, and I brought mine under her skirt.” There, he seemed to roll his hips unconsciously into the sofa, but Blaise simply chose to let Theo be rather than bring attention to the action.

And the deluge of words went on and on, Theo not bothering to censor himself as Blaise's hands wandered from his hair to his neck, and then his back and up again. It was as though Theo was packing as much detail as possible, wanting or needing Blaise to tell him whether he was in the right or in the wrong only after having access to the whole story. By the end of it, Theo had worked himself up into a crying frenzy, and all Blaise could do was hold him to his chest and tell him they would get through it together. 

Despite knowing that Blaise would always have his back no matter the situation, Theo had stiffened in his arms by the time his tears dried up, and seemed to be regretting ever opening his mouth. "I shouldn't have unloaded on you like that, sorry."

“Hey, you’re my friend, it’s what friends do, don’t they?”

Blaise didn’t let the uncertainty show in his voice; Theo needed him at his calmest and best right now. He didn’t have many close friends, but he had certainly never done _this _with anyone else. It seemed to reassure Theo, for Blaise felt the other boy’s shoulders relax under his stroking hands and moved his touch to Theo’s hair.

Despite what he was trying to convince himself of, he knew regular friends did not do this. They didn’t lie nearly naked in their clothed friend’s lap, hard as a rock and trying to hide it. They didn’t pet their nearly naked friend’s hair in the middle of what could either be considered a breakdown or the prelude to a masturbation session. Theo’s legs were trembling and he was panting against Blaise’s thigh as he tried to calm himself down.

“What do you need from me Theo?” Blaise asked, and it was only when he heard the slight tremble in his voice that he realised how utterly out of his depth he was. Theo seemed to have been on a downward spiral for a while, and though Blaise liked the increased contact, he couldn’t help but feel it wouldn’t be enough.

“Stay.” The word came out muffled, like Theo didn’t dare to say it louder for fear of breaking the fragile equilibrium between the two of them. “Please.”

And what was Blaise to do in the face of such a query? He’d been taking care of Theo since their first year at Hogwarts, and he knew he would keep doing so even now that there wasn't a Head of House to remind them to always watch each other's back.


	2. And Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise and Theo have settled into a relationship, but Theo is stressed out. Blaise takes care of him.

It had been five years. Five years since Hogwarts had ended, five years of living with Blaise, four years since his last broken heart, three years since he'd secured his alchemy apprenticeship, and three years since he'd begun dating Blaise. And all that was fine, perfectly good in fact, Theodore would have been perfectly ecstatic if it had been only that... Except that he also only had one month left. 

"You make it sound like you're dying," Blaise observed from the kitchen where he stood ridiculously calm as he mixed the sugar into his blasted iced tea. "Your report is almost done, one month is plenty of time for you to finish and submit it with some time to spare."

“You don’t understand!” Theo finally exploded, sinking into the couch with his hands pressed into his face. He felt seconds away from buzzing out of his skin, and even though he knew Blaise didn’t deserve his snapping he couldn’t help it. He only had a month until he was due to present the fruits of his labour, a presentation that would make or break his ongoing apprenticeship, and though his alchemical circle was efficient, Theodore could see all the ways in which it could be improved, and he still hadn’t completed his report, and one of the runes used kept giving inconsistent results for reasons he still couldn’t explain, and he needed more time, and –

Cold hands slid under his own, pushing his palms away from his eyes to curl around his cheeks. Theo took in a shuddering breath as though there had been an order implicit in that gesture, and he opened his eyes to meet Blaise’s own satisfied gaze.

“Better?” his boyfriend asked, and Theo turned his face so he could press a kiss to that palm.

“No,” he answered.

It wasn’t strictly true, as Blaise’s simple presence already had a calming effect on him. He couldn’t remember an instance when he hadn’t known he could go to Blaise in time of trouble; he’d always known the other boy would accept everything about him, good and bad. And even now, buried as he was in the comfortable couch Theo had insisted on buying, he felt like he could stand leaving it if it was to exchange its softness for the warmth of Blaise’s hands.

“Tell me about your project,” Blaise said, and Theo nearly rolled his eyes at the oft-asked question.

“You know it nearly as well as I do, you prick.” Try as he might, Theo couldn’t keep the fondness out of his tone however, even if he knew Blaise was only asking him as a distraction.

“Mmm, why don’t you refresh my memory, baby boy.” The beloved nickname was enough to lessen the drum of Theo's heart in his chest. And of course Blaise chose that moment to sit on the couch next to Theo and gather him against his chest. And of course Theo felt his nervousness ebb as his boyfriend pressed his lips against his forehead. And of course he kept babbling about his project, right until Blaise’s lips were pressed against his own. He was amazingly predictable like that.

* * *

Theo was so… very reactive. It was something Blaise had noticed shortly into their friendship, that Theo seemed starved for praise and attention, and was always surprised when he received any of it. And of course Blaise integrated that into their relationship.

“Come here,” he told Theo once he broke the kiss. Theo's frustrated pout had already shifted into a smile when the kiss had started, but his expression lightened up even more when he noticed the way Blaise was patting his lap in obvious invitation. Blaise knew Theo wouldn’t need further prompting to change their position, but was still surprised by the speed with which the other boy clambered into his lap. He nearly toppled over to the side and caught himself on the arm of the couch, a steadying hand spread over the small of Theo’s back.

“Calm down, baby boy,” he chided, turning his head so the kiss Theo was trying to give him landed on his cheek rather than his lips.

The frustrated noise he received in answer was exactly what Blaise had expected and he smirked. “Only good boys get Daddy’s kisses, you know that. And the first one was a freebie so you'd stop being grumpy.”

Theo wouldn’t settle with those words alone, Blaise knew, but it was fun to have him squirming in his lap. Blaise chuckled as more and more kisses dropped on his face, his chin, his nose, until Theo finally succeeded in landing another one on his lips.

Blaise let his boyfrien have his victory this time, and didn’t hesitate to kiss back in kind. Theo truly was an excellent kisser.

Blaise had grown very familiar with the feel of Theodore in his lap. The habit had sprung upon them even before they’d started dating, back when Theo was punishing himself with sex and Blaise was wondering why he was having any of it if he didn’t truly want to. It had stemmed from comfort and closeness, and an affirmation of their friendship at the time, something they didn’t dare put words to for fear of breaking the fragile equilibrium.

And yet, it had now become something of a tradition, Theo sitting in Blaise’s lap whenever either of them felt like they were fraying at the seams. As Theo rambled on and on about his project, Blaise kept smiling, eyes half lidded as he rested his forehead against Theo’s own. The words began slowing down when Blaise started pressing his lips to the uncovered skin, but so did the nervous edge to Theo’s voice, so Blaise didn’t bother stopping despite the hardness he could feel pressing against his stomach through their shirt.

It was so easy to give Theo pleasure, and Blaise was forever grateful for it. Just a bit of kissing, a hand or two under his shirt and Theo was almost begging for anything Blaise could give. He smiled as he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, marveling over the already flush skin and the way Theo’s eyes seemed to track his lips. It made Blaise want to be just the slightest bit mean, and he leaned up toward Theo, watching as his boyfriend mirrored his action and swayed closer.

“Did you have time for showers during that cursed week of yours?”

The frustrated whine he got in answer made his lips curl into a smirk, and Blaise let Theo slide off his lap to stand. “Up you go darling, good boys take their shower when Daddy tells them to.”

“And good daddies give kisses when their good boy tells them to,” Theo parroted back at him on their way to the bathroom. Blaise chuckled and flicked his datemate’s nose. Theo was delightfully bratty when he felt like it, and it was always something of a surprise, considering how quiet the other boy usually was.

It was the work of seconds to fill up the bath as Theo undressed, the two of them anticipating each other’s needs like seasoned Chasers. From the corner of his eyes, Blaise could take note of Theo’s tense frame and the way his hands flickered in aborted movements as though he was still thinking about the project he was meant to be taking a break from.

“So, tell me all about your project,” Blaise said as he watched Theo’s eyes close in bliss when he slipped into the hot water. And his boyfriend was off again. Theo spoke with his entire body when he and Blaise were alone, eager and free in a way he wasn’t in public. Blaise let him rant for a bit, nodding distractedly at the speech he’d hear in detail at several steps of Theo’s project. It was hard to keep a listening guise when all he wanted was to smile, because dear Merlin, Theo was never more handsome than when he was animated like that.

And yet, he remained so docile for Blaise. Sleeves folded up to his elbows, Blaise could pull one of Theo’s limbs out of the water to slather it with soap and Theo simply followed the movement, arm limp within his boyfriend’s grip.

Blaise didn’t know which of the both of them liked baths the most. It was impossible for Theo to remain as high strung inside of the bath as he was out of it, but then again Blaise loved putting his hands on his datemate with a clear goal in mind, and even more so when this goal wasn’t sexual in nature. Soon enough, Theo noticed Blaise’s ploy to relax him however. He ducked his head under the water, blowing out a long stream of bubbles, before resurfacing.

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” he told Blaise, with that familiar glint in his eye that told him he didn’t mind.

“Such a smart boy you are.”

Blaise grinned, and the flush of red rising to Theo’s cheeks only complemented the pout he could see forming on that face. “Daddy, stop that,” Theo complained, but he still leaned into Blaise’s hand when it rose to tangle in his hair.

With every stroke of Blaise’s fingers, Theo seemed to slacken in his grip, until Blaise was pretty certain he was the only thing that kept him from sinking under water. “Stand up baby boy,” Blaise said when he was done with Theo’s hair, letting his voice tilt in askance at the end of his sentence.

It seemed like it took a few moments for the question to register, but Theo eventually obeyed, using his boyfriend’s arms to steady himself. Blaise made quick work of rubbing the soap into his skin, noticing that it was about time for Theo to get out before he fell asleep. He guided Theo back down under the bathwater and gently washed him off until there was no trace of soap to be found.

“Out you get now,” Blaise said finally, pulling him out of the bathtub.

Blaise was glad to see that the bath had achieved the effect he’d been aiming for. Theo was languid at his side as they walked to the bedroom, and probably wouldn’t have noticed he needed to be dried if Blaise hadn’t taken care of it. A moan was pulled out of Theo’s throat at the flick of the wand, and Blaise pet the back of his neck as he lowered his gaze to find his boyfriend’s cock hard against his thigh.

Once they'd reached the bedroom, Theo let himself fall backward onto the bed and looked at Blaise with nearly palpable anticipation in his gaze, and with that single look Blaise knew what was expected of him. It took very little effort for him to materialise the gloves he wanted for the occasion. The action was natural, almost a ritual of sorts considering what usually came after. A single glance at Theo revealed that his datemate was also anticipating the events that would follow. His breathing was audible, nearly too loud in the silence of the room, and the lingering drowsiness from the bath seemed to be evaporating at a rapid pace.

Theo seemed to be straining toward him for all that he remained still on the bed, and Blaise couldn’t help but admire his obedience. It still astounded him at times, the way Theo could get turned on so fast, only by the sight of Blaise. A gesture, a look, and Blaise had Theo at his mercy, which was a thrill like no other.

Almost as though reading his thoughts, Theo frowned. “You’re taking too long, Daddy, come on, you have to touch me.”

Feeling lenient, Blaise finally took a hold of a glove hovering in front of his face and slipped his hand into it, making it snap at the end. Theo’s eyes were eagerly tracking the movement, for all that they were half-lidded with sleep already and Blaise knew that it was going to be quick.

* * *

Once they were done, a while later, Blaise finally undressed and let the gloves disappear into thin air before slipping into bed next to his boyfriend. Theo curled against his side, spooning him as they settled down to go to sleep. 

Theo's voice rose again right as Blaise was drifting into unconsciousness. "I still can't believe I've got the best boyfriend in the entire world, all our Housemates must be so jealous."

Blaise chuckled and turned so he could face his boyfriend. "I'm quite sure _you_ were the one who had half our House fighting for your attention," he said, kissing Theo's forehead, and smiling when the following chuckle reached his ears. "So don't be surprised if they're jealous of me instead."

"The reunion's only a few months away," Theo countered, lifting his head to meet Blaise's gaze. The familiar hint of competition was all too clear in his eyes. "Wanna see which one of us is right?"

Blaise grinned. "I'm confident in my odds, but if you want to lose so badly you're welcome to try."

He fell asleep to the sound of Theo's faint laughter in his ear, and the warm weight of his body at his side. Blaise truly was the lucky one.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is not so important to the story, but a few notes that didn't make it into the fic for whatever reason:  
-I'm still not sure whether their relationship is romantic or queerplatonic but it's definitely something, and Blaise and Theo probably haven't defined it either  
-Theo is currently doing an alchemy apprenticeship, whereas Blaise is starting to take over his mother's herbology business (with a side of poison, just because)  
-Theo is meant to be hypersexual here, but I'm not sure how much it shows considering that this is in Blaise's pov  
-Theo wonders where Blaise even learned about sex considering that they've been living in each other's pockets and Blaise has never given any hint of encountering sex outside of books. Joke's on him, Blaise decided to focus all his sex experimentation during his last year at Hogwarts and did it as far away from the Slytherin dorms as he could because they're all terrible gossips  
-Blaise is the kind of ace who really likes sex so long as his genitals don't get involved in it at all. He loves domming though, which works great for him and Theo  
-Every Slytherin has had a crush on Blaise at one point or another because he exhudes big top energy but also doesn't do favouritism (mostly because he didn't notice the attention but still)  
-At the beginning of their relationship, Theo was feeling bad about not reciprocating the sex, but then he discovered Blaise couldn't cook worth shit so now he bakes every time he wants to reciprocate (which is often. Blaise thinks he's trying to fatten him up for unknown purposes)  
-The reason why very little physical details are written is that i keep changing what they look like in my head so y'all get nothing about their appearance


End file.
